Veronica Santangelo
|alignment =Neutral |perks =Scribe Assistant Bonds of Steel Causeless Rebel Elijah's Last Words Elijah's Ramblings |baseid = |refid = |footer = Veronica without her hood }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= |content7= |content8= }} Veronica Renata Santangelo (born 2254) is a Brotherhood of Steel scribe found at the 188 trading post in 2281. Background Veronica is a Brotherhood of Steel journeyman scribe who has been indefinitely assigned to the role of "procurement specialist", responsible for venturing out of the Brotherhood bunker to find and acquire resources that the Brotherhood cannot create on its own such as food. Irritated by what she sees as the Brotherhood’s unrealistic and uninformed views of themselves and the world, Veronica is a perpetual outsider caught between her loyalty to the Brotherhood and troubling doubts about the validity of their current course. Veronica was born and raised in the Brotherhood. Her father was a paladin, her mother a scribe. In her youth she fell in love with a woman, but Father Elijah split them up. Because the Brotherhood is not open to outsiders, many of its members felt that it was their duty to procreate and frowned upon same-sex relationships. Later in dialogue, she laments that both of her parents were killed in the same battle defending a position whose name and significance she no longer remembers, saying "Guess it seemed important at the time." After following the Brotherhood to the Mojave Wasteland from California, Veronica became disillusioned with their goals. The Mojave Chapter's Elder and her personal mentor, Elijah, had changed the direction of the Brotherhood somewhat by dispatching Scribes to recover beneficial technology instead of just weaponry, but after he abandoned the Brotherhood after their defeat at HELIOS One, his successor, Nolan McNamara, upped stakes and holed up in the Hidden Valley bunker, dispatching scouts only to assess the threat posed by the NCR. She felt that McNamara was too much of an isolationist, and by hiding away and hoarding technology instead of using it to win favor with the people of the Wasteland and attract new recruits, he was just going to "wait in a hole for everyone else to die". Veronica felt that if the Brotherhood was to survive, things were going to have to change. She began to speak up about her beliefs, questioning the direction the Brotherhood was taking. In order to keep her out of the Brotherhood's hair and to stop her dissent from spreading, the Head Scribe sent her on longer and longer excursions out into the Mojave, allegedly to collect resources. It is on such an excursion that her fateful meeting with the Courier occurs. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Beyond the Beef: The player can offer Veronica to Mortimer as a substitute for Ted Gunderson for the banquet. * I Could Make You Care: Veronica will ask the player to take her to Hidden Valley, where she will talk to the Elder about the Brotherhood's collapse, and how it will need to grow and change to stay alive. The player is then asked by Veronica to find some technology to convince the Elder. ** If Veronica is convinced to leave, the player will have to go to the Follower's outpost and talk to Alvarez in getting her to join the Followers of the Apocalypse, but the doctor who decides who joins the Followers of the Apocalypse is out for the day and the player will then have to wait a day. After waiting a day, a few rogue Paladins have destroyed the outpost, killing everyone. She then blames herself for what happens. Afterward, she earns the Causeless Rebel perk, giving her an increase of attack rate by 30%. ** If she decides to stay, the quest is completed and she will gain the Bonds of Steel perk, giving her +4 DT. * You Make Me Feel Like a Woman: Veronica has a long-held dream of wearing a dress. Giving her Formal Wear will make her very happy, and in return she will teach the player the special unarmed move, Scribe Counter. This can be completed by adding White Glove Society attire or Formal Wear to her inventory. The attire can be removed from her inventory without penalty after the courier obtains the Scribe Counter. Effects of player's actions * If you talk negatively about the Brotherhood in your first conversation, she won't join you, and when you talk to her again, the only speech option you have is "Goodbye". * If you have destroyed the Brotherhood Bunker in Hidden Valley before recruiting her, she will come up to you and ask you what you know about the Brotherhood at 188 trading post. If you tell her what you did, she will say "Well in that case: This is for them." and attack the player. * Veronica will leave you if your reputation with the Brotherhood of Steel drops to Vilified. However, it seems that with a reputation even as low as Merciful Thug, she will continue to happily accompany you on your travels. It should be noted that she will remain a companion upon destruction of the Hidden Valley bunker, although she warns it is your last chance, similar to what happens with Craig Boone if you work too closely with the Legion, or Rose of Sharon Cassidy if you gain negative Karma while she is your companion. Destroying the Brotherhood of Steel by activating the bunker's self-destruction option will drop the reputation to Vilified, making Veronica leave your party even if she chose to leave the Brotherhood in her companion's quest. To prevent this to happen, kill all the Brotherhood members without activating the self-destruction option. Little to no reputation will be lost and Veronica will continue on your party. * Veronica will enable the player to access Hidden Valley on much friendlier terms without being stripped of gear, having an Explosive collar put on and having to get rid of Ranger Dobson from one of the bunkers. Without her, the player will have everything mentioned before done to them and will have to get rid of Dobson from Hidden Valley to prove that the player is trustworthy. * If you complete her companion quest in favor of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Veronica won't enter the Brotherhood bunker anymore. * If the player equips NCR faction armor while Veronica is a companion she may warn the player that it is their last chance. Other interactions * If you give her formal wear or any pre-War outfits, she will say one of the following lines randomly: ** "Aw, you shouldn't have. It's just my taste. Thank you." ** "Hey, a dress! Thank you! I'm totally trying this on later." ** Giving Veronica formal wear will complete the quest You Make Me Feel Like a Woman. See the quests section for full details. Endings ''Dead Money'' After completion of Dead Money, the Courier can retrieve Elijah's holomessage from his console in the Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel Bunker and give it to Veronica, but only after exhausting all of Veronica's dialogue options regarding Father Elijah. In the same conversation, the Courier can choose to keep the holotape's knowledge for themselves, gaining the Elijah's Ramblings perk. If you choose to give Veronica the message, she will gain the Elijah's Last Words perk. Inventory Notes Personal * Veronica is openly homosexual. When you ask her 'Have you ever been in love?', she will tell you about her formative years, and how she'd been romantically involved with another female member of the Brotherhood of Steel, a woman who chose to leave the Brotherhood behind after Father Elijah split them up, and when her parents' insistence that she be in a heterosexual relationship became too much. . When she's asked to stay close, if the player is male, she makes the comment "This is as close as I get until you turn into a leggy brunette." * Veronica receives a fair amount of commentary from non-player characters, and can be seen talking (though there is no audio dialogue) with non-player characters from all non-hostile factions. ** Both male and female characters from factions currently non hostile to the player will comment on Veronica's attractiveness, particularly Powder Gangers, Great Khans, the Kings, and even female Fiends. * Veronica and Melissa Watkins seem to have a personal vendetta against each other, as they exchange snide comments when encountering each other. Armor, Clothing and Appearance * Veronica is capable of wearing power armor, so long as it is either non-faction or Brotherhood-faction armor. * Veronica seems to be shy about showing her hair, as she is always wearing her hood when no other headgear is provided. Apprentice Watkins will even comment on this when walking through the VR Simulation area of the bunker. Veronica will first say, "I almost don't notice your lazy eye any more, Watkins," to which Watkins will retort, "I see you're still hiding your hair." * Veronica will wear a breathing mask given to her, which gives a full view of her hair. Likewise, Veronica will wear Ulysses' mask, which also gives a full view of her hair. See also bugs section regarding lobotomite goggles. Weaponry and Combat * Even though Veronica strongly prefers unarmed combat, she is adept with Energy Weapons. * Veronica will not equip the industrial hand despite the fact that it has the highest DPS of all Unarmed weapons. This is because the Industrial Hand is marked as a player-only Weapon. Other * Veronica will still "open" the door to the bunker when visiting it with her for the first time even if the player has already gained access by dealing with the NCR Ranger, leading to a rather amusing situation where Veronica asks the intercom to unlock an already opened door. * To complete the Mr. House or Caesar's Legion main quest lines, it will be necessary to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel bunker in Hidden Valley, which will usually put the player below Veronica's reputation threshold. Recovering any gear you have given her beforehand is recommended unless you are prepared to kill her, as she is not keen on giving it back. ** It is possible to complete either the Mr. House or Caesar's Legion main quest lines and not have Veronica turn hostile by first making Veronica inactive (sending her to the Lucky 38) and then stealthily killing every single Brotherhood member in the bunker. As long as you never receive the message that Brotherhood of Steel infamy has been gained, you can report back to either House or Caesar and complete the quest, and Veronica will remain a permanent companion, since you've just eliminated all risk of her ever leaving you again. ** Alternatively, if you complete the quests Pistol Packing, Still in the Dark (favoring McNamara) and Eyesight to the Blind for the Brotherhood, this will earn enough positive favor with the Brotherhood for the reputation "Soft-Hearted Devil" upon activating the bunker self-destruct, and Veronica will stay. * When talking to Veronica about the Brotherhood and its past disagreements between its members on using their technology to protect Wastelanders, she will mention that "one chapter had a small civil war over it," referring to the conflict between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts in the Capital Wasteland. * If she is low on health, she will comment on how she would rather have been an actress. She will also ask the player to be buried in a dress, showing her fondness for dresses even further. * If the player gives her one of the Pre-War outfits like any other equipment would be given, she will thank you and comment how she will try it out later. * If you do all of the Brotherhood's quests before you meet Veronica and recruit her, there is no way to get either of her own perks. As a result, her ending will not show once the game is finished. * When the player asks The Forecaster about "Here" he will say (about Veronica) "... the forecast: cloudy, with a chance of Friendship." * Being a Brotherhood Paladin gives no extra dialogue when you first meet Veronica. * Apparently, Veronica likes Fancy Lads snack cakes as she sometimes says she wants a lifetime supply of them. * Do not attempt to pickpocket Elder McNamara with Veronica in tow, if you get caught she will kill any and all characters who are hostile towards you. Although you will not lose karma or become hated by the Brotherhood, they will remain hostile towards you indefinitely and quests become unavailable. Notable quotes Appearances Veronica Santangelo appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Veronica Santangelo's script was written by Eric Fenstermaker and voiced by Felicia Day. * If asked about her personal life, she might mention "I was young and needed the money". This quote is similar when the Chosen One (as a Porn Star) says to Ethyl Wright: "Look, I was young and needed the money." Bugs * If you equip Brotherhood of Steel power armor inside Hidden Valley while Veronica is a follower, even if you are a "member" of the Brotherhood, she will react as if you have killed Brotherhood members, then repeatedly keep talking to you and saying "What?", every 3–8 seconds. Restarting your PC or console solves the problem. * After giving Veronica Formal Wear or White Glove Society Attire, she may thank you and say she'll teach you an unarmed move, and the screen will fade out and in, but the perk won't be added. According to the GECK, the object that does the timing for the fade out/in when she teaches the player the move is shared with the nine triggers used to start I Could Make You Care. The script for giving the move doesn't fully reset the object, so if any of the nine triggers have activated, she will no longer be able to give the perk. * At Hidden Valley, she may glitch and stay at the intercom and the door to the bunker will become locked. In the PC version, the following commands can be used to fix this glitch: then . * Sometimes she will randomly stop following the player after accessing her inventory. In the PC version, the following commands can be used to fix this glitch: , , , finally followed by . * After completing I Could Make You Care, she may stop following, but can still be interacted with. The compass will have an extra quest arrow pointing at Gibson's Shack even though the quest has been completed and the map won't have a marker on the location. She won't follow the player except for through certain loading doorways, upon which she will immediately initiate direct conversation. She won't move from this spot, or attack any enemies. Even upon removing her as a companion and returning to the 188 trading post and re-enlisting her, she will still not move. This possibly has to do with the ending fight of her quest. You can also make her appear in Gibson's Shack if you use the terminal to download the research notes. ** Going to Gibson's Shack, Veronica will instantly appear when you enter. Use the computer and download the notes again. Walk outside and talk to her in normal dialog, tell her again what tech you will go for, and end the conversation. This seems to reset her and she will start to follow you as normal. ** PC players can download and install this mod on New Vegas Nexus and consume the aid item it provides, then save the game, then disable the mod to fix this bug after it has occurred. * When you try to give Veronica a dress, she will sometimes act like you haven't given her the dress. A possible way to fix the bug is to have Veronica with you when you sit down and stand up from any chair. You may need to access her inventory after you stand up. She will then act like you have just given her the dress and will teach you the Scribe Counter unarmed move, even if you have already taken the dress out of her inventory earlier. * If you don't ask her to join during your first conversation with her, it is possible that the dialogue option for her to join never appears after that. * Veronica can occasionally become stuck at the Silver Rush in front of the gun supply after she activates one of the triggers for her quest. * When exploring the underwater levels of Vault 11, Veronica may get stuck and will permanently disappear for the rest of the game. To avoid this, tell Veronica to wait before exploring the underwater levels. * Sometimes, taking Veronica into the REPCONN Test Site offices level during the Come Fly With Me quest will cause Jason Bright to appear as hostile upon entry, and cause her to attack him without provocation. Telling her to wait outside the office entrance prevents this. * When paying Dawes the caps to enter the NCR Correctional Facility, she will randomly attack Dawes when you get in, but the Powder Gangers will not be hostile. * Sometimes, she will become trapped behind the first door (with a Very Hard lock) in Hidden Valley, rendering her unusable until the door can be locked. It will also prevent you for initiating dialogue with her, so you cannot use her to unlock the door. * When the player buys Euclid's C-Finder from Max at Freeside while with Veronica, it might automatically activate the quest I Could Make You Care but leave it in a glitched state where it can't be completed. * When initiating conversation via the companion wheel, Veronica will have two mouths; a regular mouth that remains stationary and a "ghost" mouth that will speak over the stationary mouth, while both are still visible. * While in hardcore mode, Veronica can be of some use. A glitch can occur where she can carry infinite pounds of weight. This has worked with lighter objects like missiles or Nuka-Cola's when placed one at a time, but it doesn't seem to work if she is already over-encumbered. * Veronica stops using her default power fist and equips a combat knife instead. Neither the power fist nor the combat knife shows up in her inventory, and giving her stronger melee weapons will not force her to switch. When waiting at the Lucky 38, she will walk around with her default power fist, however as soon as you tell her to follow you, she will switch back to the combat knife. * After destroying the Brotherhood bunker, Veronica will say how it is your last chance. After this, she will continuously engage conversation with you and you have to dismiss her to the Lucky 38. ** NOTE: This will sometimes continue even if you revert to a previous save (prior to the destruction of the bunker) * After fast traveling to a location, she will occasionally start running away as quick as she can for no reason. To correct this either enter a building (That makes your game load a new area),fast travel to another location, or wait for her to turn around. * Sometimes when given a ballistic fist, Veronica will later start using her default pneumatic gauntlet and the ballistic fist will have disappeared from her inventory. At a later time, it is possible to recover the "lost" weapon which has spontaneously swapped to your inventory and become invisible. * After giving Veronica her formal wear or White Glove Society dress, you may lose the option to tell her to go to the Lucky 38. * Sometimes, when equipping Brotherhood power armor even outside of Hidden Valley, Veronica will become angered and accuse you of fighting the Brotherhood. * If you add Lobotomite goggles to Veronica's inventory, she will remove her hood and not put the goggles on at all. She will still wear glasses and other head wear, however. * Sometimes, Veronica's equipped weapon will disappear from her inventory when she is dismissed from your party. There is no way to get it back. This can be avoided by taking weapons from her before dismissing her. * When giving her an unarmed weapon, the "wrist" part may disappear, leaving only the part covering the hand visible. * If Lily and ED-E are followers she sometimes may act as a third follower after asking her to join. This applies to other human companions as well. * Note that using the glitch above and then loading Old World Blues (add-on) will cause her to follow you to Big MT. pl:Veronica Santangelo ru:Вероника Category:188 Trading Post characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Dead Money human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions